Confusiones
by LaChivix
Summary: ¡Crack!, lo que sucede cuando no observas bien.


¡Hola!.

Aquí les presento una pequeña historia que me vino a la cabeza.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**Cabe destacar que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, éste gran manga pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, al cual espero algún día estrechar su mano para poder darle las gracias por tan buena historia.**

* * *

**Confusiones**

— ¡Es cierto, yo le vi! — Comentó exhaltado frente a tres personas presentes que le miraban con mucho desconcierto y preocupación entremezclada.

— Yahiko, deberías dejar de estar gastando bromas sin sentido. —Dijo Zanza volviéndose a reponer analizando mejor el comentario mencionado anteriormente por el chico de tez morena.

— No creo que Ken-san sea capaz de hacer eso. — Agregó Megumi también guardando la compostura.

La única que no se atrevía a hacer algún comentario sobre lo sucedido los últimos cinco minutos, se encontraba sentada mirando como se creaba una nueva riña en el dojo Kamiya Kashin.

— Pero, puede ser posible ¿no?.

Sus palabras fueron las que sacaron de ensimismamiento a los demás presentes.

— ¡Quiero decir!, — empezó a explicar un tanto nerviosa por las miradas de curiosidad de los demás— Kenshin no ha hablado nada después del incidente de Kyoto, a veces lo noto ausente y…

Terminó observando su regazo con algo de angustia.

— Pero tú sabes mejor que nadie Kaoru, que él no es capaz de hacer semejante cosa. — Habló Megumi con aires de comprensión sobrevalorados hacía el pelirrojo quien se encontraba ausente.

— El día que vea a Kenshin haciendo eso sin ninguna razón aparente, será motivo suficiente para poder creer que no es él ni Battosai, sino que ha agregado a una nueva personalidad a su colección. — Debatió el joven de cabellos castaños claros moviendo la mano como quien espanta moscas molestosas.

— ¡Dejen de decir tonterías!, yo sé lo que digo y cuando digo que lo vi es que lo vi. — Exclamó golpeando la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos.

Sus palabras impusieron tanto, haciendo que los receptores se empezaran a tomar en serio todo y que no era que una broma cualquiera.

¿Habría sido de nuevo la misma historia?

Himura Kenshin, aquel hombre cuya presencia llego a cambiar la vida de tantas personas, incluidas las presentes, caracterizado por ser de un carácter afable y bondadoso, lógicamente después de haber jurado que jamás mataría a ninguna persona.

Después del incidente de Shishio en el cual, inevitablemente, había tenido que romper su promesa, la cual era no asesinar, el joven de ojos violetas se había mantenido distante a su regreso, lo cual había causado gran preocupación entre los que lo rodeaban, lógicamente, él negaba cualquier comentario alusivo a ese tema con una sonrisa.

Pero no le creían, a decir verdad, todos ya sabían a donde quería llegar Kaoru al decir que se encontraba sumiso en sus pensamientos, esto sucedía en momentos casi imperceptibles que sólo los que se habían relacionado tanto con el ex –Hittokiri podrían saber.

—No, eso no me lo puedo creer. — Sentenció Sanosuke seguro de sí mismo.

—Podrías dejar a un lado tu ego de saberlo todo para poder comprender mejor la situación. — Le contradijo la doctora con algo de impaciencia.

—Si claro…— Empezó a fingir que estaba de acuerdo— lo que tú digas mujer zorro.

—Vaya, eres tan idiota que me aparece increíble que ese haya sido el único apodo que te hayas inventado. — Respondió con mofa.

— ¡En primer lugar, yo no te puse ese apodo, -te hubiese puesto uno peor- y en segundo lugar!… ¿Por qué no te vas a curar a algún loco que…?

—¡Ya cálmense!. — Cortó Yahiko con aires de superioridad en ese instante.

Después de unos segundos había una gran protuberancia en su cabeza.

—No tienes derecho a callarme. — Sentenció Sano volviendo a acomodarse en su sitio

El joven aprendiz bufó con resentimiento sobando con cuidado el área afectada.

Pero no se atrevió a seguir la pelea, porque en ese instante más importante era otra cosa. Y lo supo al observar el semblante de su maestra.

— ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos de viaje? — Propuso Megumi con un dejo de aspereza en su voz, algo ocultaba. — Así Ken-san podría relajarse, además… Podríamos compartir habitaciones.

Su risa maliciosa se escuchó por toda la habitación, haciendo que a los demás se les formara una pequeña gotita en sus sienes.

—Ya basta de tonterías, porque no se lo preguntamos de frente y que me diga porque rayos actúa de esa forma. — Gritó Sanosuke harto de la situación. — Además tengo hambre, ¿Dónde rayos está la comida?.

Se levantó más los demás no lo iban a dejar hacer eso, Kaoru y Yahiko se pegaron a él como garrapatas a un perro, impidiéndole hacer algún movimiento.

—No seas estúpido Sanosuke, ¡deja de actuar tontamente sólo por pensar en la comida!. — Le recriminó Kaoru. —Además, tuviste un buen desayuno…

—Tú lo cocinaste, así que no se puede considerar desayuno a esa cosa.

—¡Entonces, ¿Por qué rayos te lo comiste?!. — Gritó ofendida sacando su katana de quien sabe donde para darle su merecido.

—Bueno, era eso o las piedras, aunque mejor hubiese optado por la segunda opción…

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!.

—No me hagas repetir verdades.-Contestó tranquilo cruzado de brazos y mirando algún punto del lugar, con aires de desinterés.-Tu comida me cae más pesada que comer rocas.—Concluyó rascandose con el índice la mejilla.

A la kendoka se le veían sus ojos crispar de la rabia.

—Estamos frente a una situación delicada así que será mejor que…-Empezó Megumi.

En ese preciso instante había entrado el pelirrojo, el cual había sido el centro de la discusión de sus compañeros inconcientemente.

— ¿Sucede algo?, es que oí mucho alboroto. — Justificó entrando con una gran olla y pequeños platos.

A Sanosuke se le caía la baba, olía delicioso, generalmente cuando el espadachín cocinaba (lo cual era casi la mayoría de veces), se le olvidaba el por qué de sus problemas, y entre ellos estaba el que habían estado hablando.

Los demás guardaron silencio.

—No, no sucede nada Kenshin, ¿Qué podría suceder? — Preguntó Kaoru a Yahiko haciendo risitas nerviosas y tirando a un rincón su preciado objeto de entrenamiento, cosa que el joven no paso por alto.

—Er, si, cierto, ¿Qué puede suceder?. —Siguiéndole el juego.

—¡Hola, Ken-san!, ¿Cómo estás?. — Preguntó Megumi esbozando una sonrisa radiante al susodicho.

Alzó una ceja escéptico.

— ¿Oro?.

* * *

—¿Sería descortés preguntar lo mismo de hace un rato? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo, con los palillos en la boca y con una gotita en la sien.

—Si— Respondieron los tres al unísono.

Él había percibido desde que se sentó a la mesa que algo le ocultaban, si bien pensaba que no fuese algo de mucha importancia, le intrigaba, y más si es que se la pasaban mirándole cada vez que él posaba sus orbes en su plato de comida, como esperando a que le de un colapso o algo por el estilo.

Suspiró derrotado.

—Sano, ¿me lo podrías decir por favor?, aquí sucede algo…— Pidió con amabilidad y una sonrisa nerviosa.

El luchador, que se encontraba frente suyo, dejó de comer y soltó todo, ante la miradas acusadoras de los demás.

—Mira Kenshin, es una cosa que no creo que seas capaz a menos que haya sido algo que te haya afectado. Y es comprensible, después de la batalla de Shishio quedaste muy débil…

—¿Oro?.

—Kenshin, quiero que sepas — intervino también Kaoru haciendo que el espadachín mirase a su derecha — que tienes todo mi apoyo, sé que el viaje a Kyoto te ha traído malos recuerdos…— sonando comprensiva y triste, lo cual alarmó al pelirrojo, ¿qué había sucedido?.

—¿Oro?.

— ¡Ken-san, puedes buscar consuelo en mi! — Fue lo único que dijo Megumi y aunque lo había mencionado con seriedad, no pudo evitar ser mal vista ante Kaoru.

— ¿O-oro? — Se encontraba cada vez más perdido.

—Después de todo, no es tan malo llorar. — Terminó Yahiko haciendo que casi el chico de ojos violetas escupiese los palillos de la boca — ¡Los hombres también lloran!.

—¿Llorar?. — Dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, tratando de entender a que llegaron con eso.

—Si, Yahiko te vio. — Agregó rápidamente Sanosuke, que por primera vez, no prestaba atención a su comida, a decir verdad, ya nadie prestaba atención, los ojos de todos enfocaban al que interrogaban en ese instante.

—¿Me vio?. — Preguntó confuso nuevamente, ahora si que no entendía nada.

—No lo puedes negar, — se levantó el moreno señalándole con un dedo acusador cuyo punto tocaba la nariz del pelirrojo — hoy día, cuando te dirigías al patio y te lavaste el rostro, estabas llorando,¡estabas borrando la evidencia!.

Los demás asintieron.

— ¿Oro?...

Se hizo un silencio casi interminable hasta que un hombre de edad entró al comedor de improvisto con dos niñas acompáñandole cosa que rompió el silencio de golpe.

—Hola a todos, — Saludó sonriente, las infantes repitieron el saludo varias veces felices caminando de aquí para allá hasta dirigirse a Himura y abrazarlo. —¿Por qué tan callados?.

—Doctor Gensai, ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿no tenía cita hoy? — Respondió Megumi tratando de sobrellevar el tema y la tensión de ese instante.

—Ah si, sólo había venido a agradecer a Kenshin por darme su receta de ensalada de cebollas chinas picadas, aunque la caligrafía no la entiendo muy bien. — Sentenció sacando un papelito donde se distinguían los trazos del pelirrojo.

—E-espera, ¡Kenshin! — Gritó Kaoru haciendo que el joven saltase de su asiento, al contrario de las pequeñas quienes rieron ante tal acto— ¿Qué estamos comiendo ahora mismo?...

—Eh… cebollas chinas, señorita Kaoru. — Respondió.

Sanosuke se pudo haber levantado a pegar al mocoso idiota ese.

—¿De **donde** salió Kenshin llorando?. — Preguntó la doctora en tono perspicaz a un Yahiko que estaba listo para correr.

—De… de…¡Adiós!.

El joven aprendiz salió como un rayo del comedor seguido de Sanosuke quien hubo regresado unos segundos antes para tomar el boll de comida y reiterar su búsqueda.

Las niñas aclamaron por tal mal comportamiento.

—Señorita Kaoru…— Llamó el joven al ver suspirar a la persona que estaba a su lado. —¿Cuándo lloré?. — Cuestionó tratando de persuadirla inocentemente.

Definitivamente Kenshin Himura era una persona despistada cuya única preocupación en esos días era que dar de comer a todos los habitantes del dojo.

* * *

Definitivamente siempre me causará risa la actitud de Kenshin para poder percibir temas tan triviales como éstos.

Su dejadez me cautiva x).

En fin, muchas gracias por leer ~

¡LaChivix!


End file.
